Don't Keep it to Yourself
by dazdnconfusd730
Summary: Armed robbers try to rob Doc Magoo's, but when their plan goes wrong Carter becomes one of the hostages
1. Default Chapter

  
It's me again. Please forgive all the Carter angst but when inspiration hits, who am I to refuse? Besides you know you love it. This first part doesn't have to much action but bear with me, no matter how long winded I am I'll eventually get to the point (or the gory part where Carter gets hurt). I debated whether or not to post this, it's not one of my better ones. (perhaps I'm to critical of myself, but...) Well I'll let you read and decide for yourself. Please review I love (need) feedback.   
  
Disclaimer: What? What do you mean I don't own them? Yes I do! Oh, who am I kidding? I don't own them, actually the only characters in this story that I own are Ben and David who came from the empty space in my head where my mind is supposed to be....  
  
  
  
He tried not to let it show, but patients that acted strangely or schizophrenic made him jumpy. He passed them off to other doctors, most never asked why, they already knew.  
  
It had been well over a year but he knew this nagging fear would haunt him for the rest of his life.  
  
"Carter?" Abby's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hi Abby."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking."  
  
Her eyes searched him. "Anything you want to talk about?" She searched him with her eyes ever since she became his sponsor.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Abby, it's not that."  
  
"We can still talk if you want."  
  
"No thanks. I'm on a break. I think I'll go get some coffee at Doc Magoo's." He started walking toward the lounge, feeling her watching him.  
  
The lounge was empty. He opened his locker and took off his lab coat. A voice came from behind him, startling him.  
  
"Aren't you going to examine me?"  
  
He turned around and saw the schizophrenic patient he had passed off to Mark, standing next to the fridge in his hospital gown.  
  
Carter could feel the fear creeping up inside him. "Um, no. I'm on break. Dr. Greene will be in to see you soon." He took a step backward, into the wall of lockers. "You really should go back to your room."  
  
The man studied him in silence for a moment then said, "You don't like me."  
  
"No, it's not that," he said trying to remain calm. "I just have to go. Why don't you go back to your room? Someone will be there soon."  
  
Mark walked in with his head down, reading a chart. "Carter," he started, glancing up. He noticed the look on Carter's face and followed his gaze over to the man. He looked between Carter and the man, then realized who the patient was. "Mr. Bashall?" he said.   
  
The man looked at him.  
  
"Hi. I'm Dr. Greene." He moved toward the man his arm outstretched. "Why don't we go back to your room and I'll take a look at you." Mark led the man out of the lounge, glancing back at Carter as they walked.   
  
Carter breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed. He stood for awhile mentally willing his heart to slow down. With shaking hands, he resumed getting his things from his locker.  
  
He sighed as he closed his locker and leaned against it, closing his eyes.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
He jumped as his stomach turned.   
  
"Carter are you ok?" Mark asked.   
  
He looked at Mark. In reality he felt like he was going to be sick. "Yeah, Dr. Greene, I'm fine." He forced a smile.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm ok. Really." He added seeing Mark's doubting look. "I'm going to get some coffee." He left the lounge. Just like with Abby, Carter could feel Mark watching him.  
  
He walked outside and took a breath of fresh air. It felt good to be outside.  
  
Carter sighed as he walked into the quiet and warmth of Doc Magoo's. He ordered a coffee, then sat at a table. His mind wandered. He wished Lucy was alive. Of course he missed her, but this thought was provoked by selfishness. He wished Lucy was alive because if she was he would have someone to talk to. Someone who understood what it felt like to have a cold steel knife driven into their body.   
  
Carter often wondered if Lucy had survived, would he have turned to drugs? He doubted it.  
  
He supposed he could still talk to someone. Sure, they wouldn't have gone through what he had, but they could still talk. Abby. She had offered to talk. He wanted to talk to someone, who better than his sponsor? Before their AA meeting he would take her up on her offer.  
  
He set down his coffee and looked around. A women was sitting in a booth with a young girl, probably five. Two men, one looking extremely nervous, the other extremely calm, sat at a table drinking beer. Other than that the place was empty. It was late, he looked at his watch. Eleven p.m. He needed to get back.   
  
He stood up to go when the calm man got up pulled out a gun.  
  
Carter froze, halfway between standing and sitting.  
  
"This is a robbery," the man yelled, pointing his gun at the cashier. "Give me all the money now!"  
  
The nervous man got up and pulled out his own gun. "Nobody move!" he hollered.   
  
The cashier finished loading a bag with money and handed it to the calm man. The men were about to make their exit when an unsuspecting policeman walked in.  
  
The nervous man saw him and before the cop even realized what was going on, he had pulled the trigger. Carter jumped up to help the fallen man when the nervous man quickly turned and pointed his gun at him.  
  
"Whoa, whoa!" Carter said putting his hands up. "Easy, I'm a doctor."  
  
The nervous man looked from Carter to the cop. "Oh my God, I shot a cop." He slowly lowered his gun.   
  
Carter moved to the injured man slowly. He checked for a pulse then sighed. "He's dead."  
  
"Ben!" the calm man yelled. "You killed a cop. Christ." He shook his head. "Let's go."  
  
"What the..." Carter looked up and saw another cop standing about ten feet from the door, reaching for his gun.  
  
"Oh, for God's sake!" the calm man said, exasperated. He pulled out his gun and grabbed Carter by his shirt, yanking him away from the door. "Come any closer and I'll killed him," he told the cop, pointing the gun at Carter's temple.   
  
The cop pointed his gun at the man. "Put it down man."  
  
"Ben go shut the door."   
  
Ben stood there looking at him.   
  
"Ben go shut the God damn door!"  
  
Ben walked over and shut the door. He turned the lock.   
  
"Go close the blinds." Ben did as ordered.  
  
Carter wished the man would let him go.  
  
"David, I knew this was a bad idea."  
  
"Shut up, Ben! Everything was going fine until you got trigger happy." At this he pushed Carter away from him.  
  
Carter could hear the little girl crying. Then he heard sirens. 'Ambulance or police?' he wondered. His pager went off. Ambulance.  
  
Ben pointed his gun at Carter when he heard the beeping.  
  
"Hey, relax. It's just my pager," Carter said hoping to calm him down.   
  
"Ben stop swinging that gun every which way or I'm gonna take it." David told him.  
  
Carter wished he would. He had already been stabbed, he preferred not to push his luck by being shot.  
  
"David, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I'm thinking, I'm thinking."  
  
Carter looked at the mom and the little girl. He mouthed 'Are you ok?' The mother looked terrified but nodded yes.  
  
Carter heard more sirens. David looked out of the blinds. "The cops are here," he announced.  
  
"I'm going to go to jail for the rest of my life," Ben said.  
  
"Not you're not Ben. You're forgetting we have hostages," he said gesturing at Carter and the woman. "We'll get out of here or die trying."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you hear those sirens?" Kerry asked Luka. "They didn't call in anymore trauma's."  
  
She limped outside and was surprised at the sight that met her. Police cars were everywhere, surrounding Doc Magoo's.   
  
"What's going on?" said Luka from behind her.  
  
"I have no idea." She walked up to one of the police men. "What's happening?" she asked.  
  
"A couple of men are holding customers hostage."   
  
Another cop ran up to him. "Tyler says his partner was shot."  
  
The first cop looked at Kerry. "You're going to have to stand back," he said unrolling yellow police tape.  
  
She turned around and went back to Luka. Kerry told him what the cops had said.  
  
"That's terrible."  
  
She nodded and walked inside.  
  
"Dr. Weaver?" Randi said. "Another trauma coming in."  
  
"Page Carter. Where is he?"  
  
Abby walked over looking at a chart. "He went to Doc Magoo's for some coffee."  
  
Kerry and Luka's heads snapped up. "Doc Magoo's?" he said.  
  
"Yeah." Abby glanced up and saw their pale faces. "What?"  
  
"There are two men holding people hostage at Doc Magoo's," Luka explained.  
  
"What!?" Abby set down her chart and went to look outside. She came back looking extremely shaken.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carter could tell Ben hadn't meant to shoot the cop. This was most likely his first robbery and that's why he was so nervous.  
  
David on the other hand seemed to have done this numerous times. He sat calmly by the phone waiting for it to ring.  
  
Carter had moved to the booth with the mother and daughter while the cashier sat at a table. No one spoke. Carter jumped when the phone rang, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hello," David said, almost as if he was bored.  
  
Carter listened to David's end of the conversation.  
  
"What do we want? We want to get the hell out of here... No I will not release one... No, the cop is dead... Ok look, I'll send one out. But that's it, no more." He hung up the phone and looked at the hostages. "Which one of you wants to leave?"  
  
'Well that's a stupid question,' Carter thought. They all wanted to leave. Carter looked at the mother then at the little girl. The woman nodded. "Let the girl go," he said.  
  
"What? Hey man," the cashier said, standing up. "What about me?"  
  
Carter looked at him disbelieving. "She's only a child."  
  
David looked at the cashier, disgusted. "That's terrible. She's only a kid. Sit down." He shook his head then went over to the little girl. "Come on sweetheart, I won't hurt you."  
  
The girl clung to her mother even harder.  
  
David looked at Carter. "Get her to go or the cashier leaves instead."   
  
Carter stood up and went to the other side of the booth. "Hey what's your name?" When he got no response he looked at the mother.  
  
"Maria.":  
  
"Maria, that's a beautiful name. Maria, this man wants you to go out to the police, and so does your mom."  
  
"I wont leave my mommy," she said quietly.  
  
"I'll be fine please go," her mother said.  
  
"Maria, I'll take care of your mom ok?" Carter promised.  
  
Maria looked from Carter to her mother.   
  
"Go ahead baby." He mom said.  
  
She slowly loosened her grip from around her mother's neck.  
  
"That's a good girl," Carter said as he picked her up and carried her to the door.  
  
David opened the door and put the gun to Carter's back. "Don't try anything. Just put her down and come back inside."   
  
Carter set down the little girl. "Go, Maria, run to the policemen."  
  
He watched as she ran to the policemen. Carter felt David jam the gun into his back.  
  
"Back inside."  
  
He backed in slowly. David shut the door and Carter went back to the mother.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they saw the news vans arrive, Kerry had them turn on the t.v.  
  
"Look!" Abby cried. "It's Carter!"  
  
The all looked at the t.v and saw Carter setting down a little girl and talking to her.   
  
Abby ran the entrance and saw Carter watching the little girl run. Then he backed inside.  
  
She was worried for him. The people he was with had already shot a cop.  
  
She stared at the door where Carter had stood just a moment before, then turned and walked back into the hospital.  



	2. Chapter 2

Ok here we go. This story is giving me a particular amount of trouble, no matter how hard I try it's coming out wrong. Well at least I think so. The only reason I'm posting it is because it would be incredibly evil of me to leave you all hanging and not finish the story. (Even though this chapter isn't the end ::evil laughter, mwhahahahaha::)   
Thank you so much for your reviews at least I know this story isn't a complete and total bomb (so far... there's still room for it to suck)   
  
Oh and by the way a message for all you sick people who want me to hurt Carter: THIS IS THE CHAPTER TO READ ::clears throat:: I mean, You're sick, what's the matter with you?   
  
Disclaimer: I want them, can't have them, I want them, can't have them, I want them, can't have them... :::rocks back and forth muttering to herself::  
  
  
  
"How are we going to get out of here, David?" Ben asked.  
  
"Leave it to me little brother."  
  
Ben sighed and sat down with his back to the wall.  
  
The phone rang and David picked it up. "Yeah...We want a car...Park it in front of the door...unmarked with no tags...Fine." He hung up. "They're getting us a car Ben."  
  
"That's great and when we come out they'll shoot us down without a second thought."  
  
"You don't think I put that into consideration? We're going to take a hostage with us."  
  
Carter and the mother looked at each other.  
  
The cashier spoke. "Please don't take me man, I have a family."  
  
David looked at him. "You are starting to annoy me." He pointed his gun at him. "Don't you think those two have families too?"  
  
"Uh, David?" Carter piped up. David turned and looked at him. "You don't want to kill him."  
  
"Oh yeah? Why's that?"  
  
"Because you're already an accessory to killing a cop. If you kill him you'll spend the rest of you're life in jail."  
  
"Do you think I care?" He asked walking toward Carter. "If I get caught I'm going to jail anyway. What's one more body on my record." He pointed his gun at Carter, who only looked at him.  
  
David lowered his gun. He began to walk toward Ben when a loud crash came from behind Carter. Carter ducked as the window broke. He heard the woman scream and David yell.  
  
Then it was quiet. Carter sat up slowly, glass shards sliding off him.  
  
"What the hell was that?" David yelled.  
  
Carter stood up and went to the woman. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes thank you." she said as he helped her up.  
  
"They tried to shoot me through the window. You!" He yelled pointing his gun at Carter. "You knew they were going to do that."  
  
"What?" Carter asked, bewildered.  
  
"You kept me by the window on purpose. You knew!"  
  
"How could I have known?"  
  
David thought for a minute. "When you let the little girl go."  
  
"How would they tell me anything without you knowing? Sign language?"   
  
"Could be."  
Carter was getting annoyed. "Oh please, I don't even know sign language."  
  
"You know what buddy? I'm sick and tired of you."  
  
Carter's eyes widened as David took the safety off his gun with a click.  
  
"David?" came Ben's from behind them.  
  
David turned his head, his gun still pointing at Carter's chest. Then he dropped his gun and ran to Ben.  
  
When David moved, Carter could see Ben lying on the floor, his hand over his chest, blood seeping through his fingers. He ran over to him. David was holding Ben's head in his arms.  
  
Carter examined his wound while David talked to him. "I'm sorry Ben. I know you didn't want to do this."  
  
"It's not you're fault, I still came," Ben whispered.  
  
The phone rang. David put Ben's head down gently and answered it. "What?...You SOB's! You shot my brother...So?...The doctor's working on him... Yes, I have a doctor in here...You better pray he doesn't die...If he dies so does the doctor."  
  
Carter looked up at him quickly then went back to Ben. He was having trouble breathing.  
  
David hung up the phone. "You hear that doc? He dies so do you."  
  
"He has a possible collapsed lung and his chest cavity is filling with blood. I can't save him here, we have to go to the hospital. It's right across the street."  
  
David looked at Ben. "If I do he'll be arrested."  
  
"And if you don't he'll die!"  
  
Ben's eyes closed and he stopped breathing. Carter began CPR, what he knew was a futile attempt to save him. After ten minutes he stopped and hung his head. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"No. Damnit! Stand up."  
  
Carter looked up and saw David standing over him with his gun. He stood up slowly.  
  
"I told you what would happen."  
  
Carter began to back away.  
  
"Hey man he tried to save him," the cashier said.  
  
"Shut up! You're next on my list."  
  
"Please don't," the mother said.  
  
"I have to teach those cops a lesson," he said moving towards Carter.  
  
Carter saw him pull the trigger and felt the bullet tear through his abdomen. He cried out in pain as he stumbled backward.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Abby, Mark, and Luka were watching the t.v. A reporter was talking.  
  
"I've just received word that police snipers have shot one of the robbers."  
  
"Isn't that dangerous? What if the other one takes it out on the hostages?"  
  
"I don't know Abby." Mark sighed. "Poor Carter. First Mr. Bashall and now this."  
  
"Who's Mr. Bashall?" Luka asked.  
  
"A schizophrenic patient Carter passed to me. I walked into the lounge and Mr. Bashall had wandered in there and was talking to Carter. Carter looked like he was ready to jump into his locker and close the door."  
  
"Can you really blame him?" Abby asked.  
  
Benton walked into County, casting a look over his shoulder at the chaos outside. "What's going on at Doc's?"   
  
Abby, Mark, and Luka exchanged uncomfortable glances. Mark was the first to speak. "Two armed robbers are holding customers hostage."  
  
Benton cocked his head and eyed them suspiciously. "What aren't you telling me?"  
  
Abby sighed. "Carter's in there."  
  
"What?"  
  
The reporter spoke again. "A shot has come from inside the restaurant. Unconfirmed reports say one of the robbers is dead and the other just shot a hostage, a doctor who tried to save his partner."  
  
All four of them turned their faces towards the t.v, eyes wide.  



	3. Chapter 3

Ok, corny ending coming up. Sorry but it's all I could think of. By the way, this chapter is where you all see what little medical knowledge I have. Please don't laugh to much. Sorry it took so long but that's what happens when life gets in the way. Well read on.  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine! ::sticks out tongue::  
  
  
  
The woman rushed to Carter and helped him lay on the floor. His breathing was shallow and he clutched his stomach. He began to panic when he saw David moving toward him with his gun.  
  
The woman laid across Carter. "Please don't. Please."  
  
David stopped and let his arm drop. He turned his back to them as he went back to Ben.  
  
The woman put Carter's head on her lap.   
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"You're going to be ok."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
The phone rang. "Hello?...My brother is dead...Yes I shot him...Not yet but probably soon...Where's the car I asked for?...Get it now."   
  
The pain was spreading through Carter and he was bleeding profusely. "Do you really think they are just going to let you drive away," he asked weakly. "You killed a cop."  
  
"That was Ben."  
  
"Well you shot me. Either way they're not going to let you leave."  
  
"I will not go to jail."  
  
"I'm sorry about your brother," Carter told him.  
  
"He was only a kid."  
  
The woman spoke. "He wouldn't want you to let him die," she said indicating to Carter.  
  
"I know but that doesn't change anything."  
  
"He tried to save him, now why can't you do the same for him!"  
  
David looked at her, surprised at her boldness. "I won't go to jail."  
  
"You don't have to. Just let him go. We'll stay."  
  
Carter looked at the cashier and was surprised to see him nodding.  
  
"No," David said. "No it's over." He pulled out his gun and for a split second Carter thought he was going o shoot him again. Then David pointed the gun at his own temple and shot himself.  
  
The woman screamed as David fell to the floor. She composed herself, and shaking she went to the door.  
  
The cashier came over to Carter. "Uh, look man," he said kneeling down. "I'm sorry."  
  
The pain was intensifying and Carter thought about ho many vital organs were where he was shot. "It's ok."  
  
The cashier kneeled next to him until the woman returned with the paramedics.  
  
The paramedics put him on a gurney. Carter looked at the woman. "I don't even know your name."  
  
"Anna," she told him.  
  
"I'm John."  
  
Instead of using an ambulance they ran him across the street. As they ran Carter lost consciousness.  
  
Mark, Benton, and Abby met them at the door.  
  
"Get him to trauma 2, now!" Mark ordered.  
  
Benton and Mark worked furiously on him.   
  
"He's having trouble breathing," Benton yelled. "We need to intubate!"  
  
Machines began to beep as Carter crashed.  
  
"Clear!" Benton hollered when the paddles were charged.  
  
Abby watched the machines and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when the machines beeped a steady rhythm.   
  
"Let's get him up to surgery." Benton called.  
  
Carter's eyes opened and darted around the room as they began to roll the gurney. His eyes landed on Abby and stayed there. He wanted to talk to her.  
  
"Carter you were having trouble breathing so we intubated, you can't talk," Abby told him.  
  
He nodded slowly and closed his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Carter awoke hours later in a hospital room. He was still intubated and pain shot through his body. He heard the door open and saw Abby walk in.   
  
"Hey you're awake."  
  
He pointed at his mouth.  
  
"Yeah you can be extubated." She walked over to him and he inhaled and coughed as she pulled the tube out of his throat.   
  
"Thanks," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like crap."  
  
"That's not surprising."  
  
"Hey Abby? Remember how you offered to talk earlier?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I was planning on taking you up on your offer later tonight. I don't know about tonight but maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course Carter."  
  
"Thanks." Carter smiled because he knew he would be fine. Not only physically but emotionally too.  



	4. I'm all done

Ok here's the deal. I'm done with this story, it is lucky I didn't rip it up when I had the chance. I'm sorry to say that's it, finito, done. Just thought I'd let you know.   
  
By the way, anyone who read my other story A Trip Through Time, here's a little notice for you. I'm writing a new Carter story (an angst of course) and Emily will be making an appearance in it. This story isn't related to the other at all except for her but hey, you all wanted her back so I figured what the hay!  
  
I don't know how long but unless life gets in the way the first chapter will be posted soon.   
  
TTFN, tata for now. Thanks for all the reviews!!!  



End file.
